Amnisia Green Salads
by Arc Angel1
Summary: Does the cast of FF8 really know what they are doing when Selphie steals Edea's private stockof Amnesia greens? Its a fit of kicks and giggles when something goes wrong with their 'careful' planning. Whatever plucks your goose, this could make you laugh!


AMNESIA GREENS- HOW FF8 LEARNED NOT TO PLAY WITH THEM  
by Arc Angel  
  
(I dont own any of these charectors. Wish I did own FF8..... Anyhow... ON WITH THE FAN FIC!)  
in cids office:  
  
Cid: (*looking at the newspaper*) Edea, honey, I think we should have kids.  
  
Edea: But dear, you did have kids.  
  
Cid: I did?  
  
Edea: Yes. When we made this Garden, you said all of SeeD will be your children.  
  
Cid: Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that.....  
  
Edea: (*shakeing her head*) You've eaten too many GF foods. I told you not to eat the Amnesia greens.  
  
Cid: (*burps*) What do you mean? I havent eaten any Amnesia greens!  
  
Edea: Then where has my entire supply gone?  
_______________________  
  
In Squall's dorm room. Selphie, Zell, Irvine, and Squall are all sitting around the tiny room. Selphie has a pacage of green vegitables:  
  
Squall: (*to Selphie*) What is that?  
  
Selphie: Amnesia greens from Edea's kitchen.  
  
Zell: What are you doing with them?  
  
Selphie: (*smileing mischeviously*) Feeding them to Seifer right before our big SeeD test!  
  
Irvine: Isn't that against garden rules?  
  
Selphie: Super-duper-absolutly yes!  
  
Zell: Then why are you going to do that?  
  
Selphie: 'Cause Seifer needs to be taught a lesson.  
  
Squall: ........... Whatever.  
  
Selphie: You're so mean! You dont even show me any support!  
  
Squall: ...........  
  
Irvine: How are you going to manage to feed them to Seifer?  
  
Selphie: I'll put them in the salad, then give the salad to Seifer.  
  
Zell: How do you know Seifer will eat a salad?  
  
Selphie: I got some inside information that Fujin's been making Seifer eat salads now. So I'm going to make three salads with the Amnesia greens, and feed them to the Disiplinary Commity!  
  
Irvine: (*showing support... as always*) Then you go right ahead and give that salad to Seifer!  
  
Squall: ............ Whatever. You do what you like, just get out of my room.  
  
Selphie: Okay, crabby pants. We'll get out of your room. C'mon Zell, lets go Irvine.  
  
Irvine: See ya Squall.   
  
Zell: Yeah, see ya Squall.  
  
(*Selphie, Irvine, and Zell walk out of Squall's dorm room and to the school cafitiria to get the salad ready for the next day.*)  
_______________________________  
  
The next day, at the cafitiria. Zell, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis are all going through the line. Seifer is right behind them. Selphie is on the lunch commity, serving the salads. (dont ask why she's on lunch commity):  
  
Selphie: (*to Irvine*) Our plan is going great so far!  
  
Irnine: Yeah, it is. Can I have one of those salads?  
  
Selphie grabs a salad, not knowing that the tray had been turned around the night before. She hands Irvine the salad.  
  
Selphie: Here you go.  
  
Zell walks up next.  
  
Zell: Hey Selphie. Looks like things are going well. Can I have a   
salad?  
  
Selphie: (*handing him a salad at randome*) Here ya go Zell.  
  
Squall came up next.  
  
Squall: ............ Give me a salad.  
  
Selphie: (*angerly*) You're so anti- social and unapreciative, and... and... so RUDE!  
  
Squall: ............ Whatever  
  
Selphie purposly gave Squall amnesia greens salad to make him not so anti social.  
  
Next there was Quistis and Rinoa, but they didn't get a salad. The Seifer went through the line. He got a salad.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
At the lunch table, Squall, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie are sitting around the table. Selphie was happly gabbering about her plan working when........  
  
Squall: (*to Selphie*) Who are you?  
  
Selphie: What do you mean?  
  
Zell: Yeah, who are you? What are you talking about?  
  
Irvine: Who are you people? Where am I?  
  
Selphie: (*turns white*) Oops......  
  
Quistis: What do you mean; Oops?  
  
Selphie: I think I gave the wrong salads to them.......  
  
Rinoa: What?  
  
Selphie: I think I fed them the wrong salads........... I gave them the Amnesia green salads....  
  
Quistis: We have to cancel the tests! Selphie, how could you?  
  
Selphie: I'm sorry Quistis! I had to get back at Seifer for calling me a messanger girl!  
  
Rinoa: (*to Squall*) Squall? Squall, do you remember who I am?  
  
Squall: (*talking as if he's tiered*) My mother? Mommy! I'm so glad you're here!  
  
Selphie: (*giggling maddly at the change in Squall*)  
  
Quistis: Everyone return to the dorms. Tests will be first thing in the morning, with the acception of Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinnieas, and Selphie Tilmitt. I have something else for you to do.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Tell me what you think about this. I'd like to know. Its about three months old, finally got around to putting it up. 


End file.
